


Tomatoes and Dominance

by Macready2rumble



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 12:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macready2rumble/pseuds/Macready2rumble
Summary: Rhys eats a tomato like an apple to assert dominance.





	Tomatoes and Dominance

“Why.” It wasn’t so much a question but a demand; Rhys was being ridiculous.

“Because I can.” Rhys leaned back against the counter, taking another bite out of the plump tomato in his hand. An almost indiscernible smirk was on his face. Timmy made a noise of frustration and physically cringed as Rhys ate the tomato as you would an apple.

“But why?” Timmy was quickly moving through the five stages of grief in a span of 30 seconds, “Can’t you just, I dunno, eat it like not a psychopath?”

“It bothers you that much?” 

“Yes! It’s disgusting!”

A beat, a tense moment passed between them, before Rhys took an even larger bite, making sure some of the juices and seeds spilled down his fingers. 

“Good.” Rhys smirked wide and made a show of licking the tomato juice off of his hand.

With another groan of frustration, Timmy raised his hands in the air and turned away, walking out of the room. 

“You hang out with Jack too much!”

**Author's Note:**

> Migration of tumblr works


End file.
